Strains
Indica Strains * A-K * Afghani * Afghani Special * Americano * Black Domina * Blue God * Blueberry Kush * Bubba Kush * Butterscotch Hawaiian * Dumpster * Dynamite * Early Girl * Early Queen * First Lady * Grandaddy Kush * Grandaddy Purple * Hash Plant * The Hog * Indigo * Kosher Kush * Kush * L.A. Confidential * Master Kush * MK Ultra * Northern Lights #1 * Northern Lights #5 * Nutcruncher * OG No. 18 * Oasis * Orange Kush * Pez * Purple Kush * Romulan * Starbud * Taskenti * U Dub * Vanilla Kush * Yumboldt * Zero Gravity Indica Dominant Hybrids * 60 Day Wonder * 8 Ball Kush * Afghan Delight * Afghanica * AK-48 * AMS * Amethyst Bud * Asian Fantasy * Aurora Indica * Avalon * B-52 * Bahia Black Head * BC Blueberry * BC God Bud * BC Sweet God * BC Sweet Tooth * Big Bang * Blue Cheese * Blue Grape No. 1 * Blue Widow * Blueberry * Blueberry Haze * Bubble Gum * Buddha's Sister * C4 (cannabis) * C-Plus * Calizahr * Canna Sutra * Cheese Quake * Cold Creek Kush * Confidential Cheese * Connie Chung * Crimea Blue * Dog Shit * Early Misty * Early Skunk * El Niño * Elvis PressedMe * Ethiopian_Orphan * Exile * Fast Freddy * Five-O * Free Tibet * Fruit Bowl * G-Bolt * Gonzo No. 1 * Grape Mist * Grape Punch * Great White Shark * Green Giant * Grenadine * Grimm White Shark * Gypsy's Kiss * Hardcore * Hawaiian Indica * Headband * Holland's Hope * Huron (cannabis) * Ice Queen * Jack Flash * K2 (cannabis) * Kandy Kush * KushDee * L.A. Cheese * Lavender * Lemon Stinky * LSD * Mazar * Mount Cook * Night Shade * Pot of Gold * Querkle * Reclining Buddha * Red Cherry Berry * Sensi Star * Shishkaberry * Shiva Shanti No. 2 * Silver Pearl * Sour Diesel * Super Skunk * Sweet Tooth * Sweet Tooth 1.1 * Tahoe OG * Top 44 * Toxic Blue * Trance * Warlock * Watermelon * White OG * White Rhino * White Russian * White Widow * White Willow * William's Wonder * Wonderberry * Yarkoum Sativa Strains * Acapulco Gold * Apple Pie * Arjan's Ultra Haze No. 1 * Arjan's Ultra Haze No. 2 * Blueberry (Sativa) * Blue Satellite * Builder * Dagga * Dr. Grinspoon * Durban Poison * Early Sativa * Ethiopian Highland * Guerrilla * Hawaiian Snow * Haze * Haze Mist * Highland Nepalese * Indian Haze * Malawi Gold * Panama Red * Santa Marta Colombian Gold * Tanzanian Magic * Thai Stick * Trainwreck * Transkei Green * Vietnamese Mindfuck * Voodoo * Willie Nelson * Willijuana * Zamal * Zambian Copper Sativa Dominant Hybrids * Afghooey * AK-47 * Alaskan Ice * Amnesia Haze * Apollo 11 * Apollo 13 * Apollo Mist * Arjan's Haze No. 1 * Arjan's Haze No. 2 * Arjan's Haze No. 3 * Arjan's Strawberry Haze * Astroboy * Australian Blue * B-52 Bomber * BC Big Bud * Beatrix Choice * Belladonna * Betazoid * Big Buddha Cheese * Big Haze * Blue Dream * Blue Haze * Cali Miss * California Orange * Cannalope Haze * Ceres Hilton * Cheese * Cheese (Homegrown Fantaseeds) * Chocolope * Cinderella 99 * Daddy's Girl * De La Haze * Dominator * Eclipse * Electric Haze * F-13 * F'n Blue * Fig Widow Queen * Fighting Buddha * Flo * Fruity Juice * Fumar Con Dios * G-13 Haze * Green Crack * Green Devil * Green Napalm * Haley's Comet * Ice Princess * Indian Skunk * Island Sweet Skunk * Jack Herer * Kali Mist * Kushage * Laughing Buddha * Leda Uno * Lemon Haze * Love Potion No. 1 * Jack the Ripper * Jack's Cleaner No. 1 * Jack's Cleaner No. 2 * Jack's Cleaner BX * Jillybean * Mabombe * Mako Haze * Malaki * Malonica * Marley's Collie * Martian Mean Green * Moon Cheese * Morning Glory * Mother's Finest * Nebula * Neville's Haze * NYC Diesel * Odin’s Hammer * Pineapple * The Purps * Qleaner * Quick Mist Diesel * S.A.G.E. * Sage 'N Sour * Silver Haze * Skunk No. 1 * Sour Power * Stonehedge * Strawberry Cough * Super Lemon Haze * Super Silver Haze * Tangerine Dream * Tasman Haze * Temple Haze * Thai Lights * Thai-Tanic * Uptown Girl * Urban Poison * Utopia Haze * Vanilla Haze * Viper * Vortex * White Haze * Wonder Haze * Wreckage * Xanadu * Y Griega * Yellow Brick Wall * Zilvermist Hybrid Strains (The use of the term hybrid is to denote a mixture of Cannabis Indica and Cannabis Sativa. The percentage of each is not known.) * A-Train * Agent Orange * Ambrosia * Amnesia Lemon * Aurora Borealis * Baked Alaska * Baldy * Biddy Early * Biddy's Sister * Black Russian * Black Widow * Blackberry * Blockhead * Blue Hen * Blue Wreck * Bubble Wreck * Cannatonic * Da Bomb * Dankee Doodle * Dannyboy * Deadhead OG * Diesel * Euforia * Everest Queen * Exodus Cheese * FourPlay * Fruity Thai * G-13 * General's Daughter * Great Garberville * Green Spirit * Grenadella * Ice * Ingemar's Punch * Kaia Kush * Malberry * Matanuska Mint * Matanuska Thunderfuck * Northern Lights * Opium * Peace Maker * Princess * Qrazy Train * Red Diesel * Red Dragon * Skunk * Snow Cap * Space Queen * Starlight * Sugar Baby * T.N.R * Top Dawg * Tribal Vision * Ultra Skunk * Valley Queen * White Panther * Willie D * Wonder Diesel * Zagorsk See Also * Cannabis Cup Winners * Cannabis Strain Lineages Category:Strains